linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Papercut
"Papercut" is the first track from Linkin Park's 2000 debut album Hybrid Theory. It was the third single to be released from the album. Song Papercut was released in 2000 as a single. The song is a thesis of someone always looking out for him/herself, and warning others that they are also paranoid. Even though there are no acoustic instruments in the song, lead guitarist Brad Delson is shown playing an acoustic guitar in the video, and Phoenix is shown playing an acoustic bass guitar. And although there is drumming, Rob Bourdon doesn't play drums at all in the video. Chester Bennington has stated that Papercut is his favourite song from Hybrid Theory. In live performances, the lines "why does it feel like night today" and "something in here's not right today" is changed to "why does it look like night today" and "something inside's not right today". On Linkin Park's remix album Reanimation, there is a remix of this song, titled "Ppr:Kut", which was remixed by DJ Cheapsho|. Elements from the song were used in the song Sold My Soul To Yo Mama, which appears on the band's 4th annual fan club CD. Furthermore, Collision Course contains a mix of this song and Jay-Z's "Big Pimpin'". Trivia *The artwork in the room that the band is playing resembles the Xero cover. The artwork was done by Mike Shinoda before the band got started on the video. *If you look carefully, right after you see the statues head moving in one part, you will see a small blue man dash past Mike Shinoda and Chester Bennington. Lyrics Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left I don't know what stressed me first Or how the pressure was fed / but I know just what it feels like To have a voice in the back of my head It's like a face that I hold inside A face that awakes when I close my eyes A face watches every time I lie A face that laughs every time I fall watches everything So I know that when it's time to sink or swim That the face inside is hearing me / right underneath my skin It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin I know I've got a face in me Points out all my mistakes to me You've got a face on the inside too and Your paranoia's probably worse I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is I can't add up to what you can But everybody has a face that they hold inside A face that awakes when they close their eyes A face watches every time they lie A face that laughs every time they fall watches everything So you know that when it's time to sink or swim That the face inside is watching you too / right inside your skin It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin The face inside is right beneath your skin The face inside is right beneath your skin The face inside is right beneath your skin The sun goes down I feel the light betray me The sun goes down I feel the light betray me (The sun...) It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within (I feel the light betray me...) It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin (The sun...) It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within (I feel the light betray me...) It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within (The sun...) It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin Music video Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Hybrid Theory